Just Observe
by Bluu-Hearts
Summary: "Don't think...don't do...just, observe..." The Giver AU RusAme ONESHOT


_A/N: The Whiting came to my school a while ago and did a play for us which was called 'The Giver'. I know that there is a book called The Giver I haven't read it but I know what it's about. This is a little twist of that story I made in my own way. The original plot and storyline belongs to the author of The Giver. It's a great book recommendation even though I haven't read it._

**Summary: Don't think...don't do...just, observe... The Giver AU RusAme ONESHOT**

Something wasn't right. Something is wrong. He just couldn't put his finger in it. Alfred clenched his fists together trying not to think aloud but in his mind. The teacher told him to move his seat to the front, saying he was too distracted in the back. Alfred always sat in the back of class and today he decides to move him which made his problem even more difficult. Asshole.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall atop the Promethean board. It was almost time to go home. Thank God. His palms were sweaty he was scared. He could feel his brother's hard stare drilling into the back of his head. His eyes darting around the room. Does no one else notice? Was he the only one? No, his brother knew too...or did he...? Ivan did.

He turned his head slightly. Mathew was staring.

Don't you **dare.**

Mathew's hands were folded tightly in the middle of his desk. His stare, Alfred could read it. It's threatening; his brother thinks he's trying to test him. Alfred stares back, his eyes dilated and burning he hadn't blinked in a while. Tired of watching his brother watch him he concentrates on reading his other classmates body movements. He looks for the closest friend nearby. Francis.

He's looking into a tiny flip mirror, as if he could see him staring he looks at Alfred through long blond eyelashes. And shakes his head.

Don't do it.

He looks behind Francis' seat and spots Arthur. Already staring at him. He has the same death glare as Mathew.

Do it. I dare you.

He looks to Gilbert; he has a worried look on his face. Gilbert looks scared too. That look doesn't fit him very well. Alfred rubs his fingers in his palms and swallows thickly. The clock. It's almost time.

He bends over and grasps the arm of his shoulder pack. Mathew does the same. Only one minute. Then Francis. Just hurry up already! And Arthur.

He's sweating and his heart is beating fast.

Only a few more seconds...!

Riiiing!

~*oOo*~

"It's not fair Ivan, I don't get it. Why are we the only ones that can see it?!" Alfred yelled sitting at one end of the table in the kitchen of the house him and boyfriend shared. They were lucky they were even in the same room together having to fight the courts to live together because they were both male. He picked at his food and looked up at Ivan who had a blank expression on his pale face.

"I don't know eat your food." Is all he would say. The same routine. Each and everyday. Alfred was tired of it. He pushed the plate that had some kind of pasta on it. Why did it matter if he ate it or not?

He couldn't even taste it.

"No! Ivan listen to me I'm telling you something is wrong! Ever since we graduated it's been getting worse." Alfred said in an exasperate tone. Figiting his hands and wiping his eyes. He looked at his boyfriend. That same blank look. The other opened his mouth and spoke without it being meaningful.

"I am listening to you. And every day you say the same thing." "But-" "No!" Alfred jumped at Ivan's sudden outburst. He couldn't be more happy about it.

It's the most he's done in four years.

Ivan got up from his seat and grabbed his and Alfred's plate then set it on the counter. Alfred watched as Ivan moved ever so slowly. It's like he didn't even want move at all. He said nothing.

With his elbows on the ledge and head hanging over the sink Alfred thought he heard the other say something.

"What was that...did you say something Ivan?" He lifted himself from his own seat and put his hand on his lover's shoulder. He mumbled something else.

"Come again?" Alfred said rubbing the other man's back and smooth circles.

"I said," dragging the 'a' a little longer than it's supposed to be. "You said 'we' earlier."

What?

Ivan responded before he noticed he said that aloud. "You said 'we' were the only one's that could see them..." Alfred was confused, what did he mean...?

"Well, 'we' are the only one's Ivan don't be-" "I can't see them anymore." He stated blankly. The same way everyone else said everything they ever said.

Emotionless.

~*oOo*~

Ivan swung his legs from off of the king size bed him and his lover shared. They only used it for sleep and nothing else.

It's not like they could.

He walked over to the window from the bed and parted the silky curtains away letting in the moonlight. Well what he thought was moonlight. He, and the rest of world, could not see color. What you would normally see as 'moonlight' is just a faint white light. All of them are color blind.

All but Alfred.

He didn't know what caused him to be this way. Just one day he woke up, and he could no longer see color. He never told Alfred. For four years. What for? It wasn't like anyone of them could do anything. Ivan remembred how happy Alfred when found out h wasn't the only one the see color. Now he is the only one. He brought his rough hands to his face and rubbed it slowly in a circular motion opening them up to see if he could catch a break. There was no break. No color. No nothing.

"I guess somethings just aren't meant to be seen huh, Ivan?"

He turned and leaned against the window pane. Sighing to no one in particular. "I guess so." Alfred smiled at Ivan and patted the empty space next to him. "You should go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." He stayed for a while but eventually pushed himself from the window and patted across the plush red -not that he could see- carpet and crawled into bed next to Alfred. They stayed that way for a while then Alfred spoke.

"It's scary, to tell you the truth." He said in a low voice. "Seeing things that no one else can. I mean the flowers outside, they're yellow!" He said calmly his voice rising in volume. Ivan was going to ask what a yellow was but refrained himself from doing so. "It's not every day you see yellow huh Ivan?" Ivan nodded.

Alfred giggled to himself. "Let's get some sleep."

~*oOo*~

"What did I say Alfred? I told you not to! Can you not hear as you can't see?!" His brother yelled at him. He was sitting in the very back of the locker room with Mathew pacing back and forth combing his hand through his hair. "That's the thing Matt, I can see..." Mathew stopped in tracks and looked to Alfred.

"No." He said to his brother. "No, not again..." Alfred was stunned. What was Mathew talking about? Before he could do anything else he was slammed against the locker knocking the wind of out him. Since when was Mathew that strong?

"Not again dammit! They're going to take you from me and then I'll be alone again! They'll take you then do horrible things to you Alfred!"

Alfred lifted his hands trying to pull Mathew's away from his. But that only made him squeeze tighter. "They're going to lock you away, to make you a little lab rat! Then I'll never see you again...you can't see you think you can see!" He stared to cry, his brother...his brother older than him by three minutes was crying on his shoulder. Alfred felt dizzy, as if he was going to cry as well but he held the tears back and shook Mathew a little rubbing his head.

"They won't take me Matt."

"They will!" He muffled into his long-sleeved sweater shirt. "They will..." Alfred shushed him and continued to slowly rub his brother's hair rocking and fourth.

"Don't think...don't do...just, observe..." Mathew said in his regular hushed voice.

Alfred dragged his blue eyes to the rectangular window seeing Ivan cross legged and smiling. The way sun shined against his back made him look almost angelic.

Too bad he was the only one who could see it.


End file.
